1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hosiery equipment, more particularly to an apparatus for closing the toes of a hosiery item.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hosiery item, for example, a stocking, after being manufactured in a knitting machine, generally has a tubular shape with two opposite ends that are open. The stocking has to be sent to another machine for closing one of the ends thereof, that is, the toe end.
In Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201144506, it is disclosed that a hosiery body, for example, a stocking body, made by a knitting machine can be transferred to a stitching apparatus using a transfer unit of this application. The stitching apparatus includes two semi-circular reeds, a plurality of male reed teeth arranged spaced apart from each other around a semi-circumference of one of the reeds, a plurality of female reed teeth arranged spaced apart from each other around a semi-circumference of the other reed, and a sewing needle. The reeds are pivotable relative to each other between a stacked position, where the reeds are superimposed one above the other, and a juxtaposed position, where the reeds are disposed side by side in a same plane. When the reeds are in the juxtaposed position, a plurality of transfer and strip members of the transfer unit can transfer loops at the toe end of the stocking body from the knitting machine to the reeds, after which the reeds are pivoted relative to each other to the stacked position. The sewing needle is then used to stitch the loops together to thereby close the toe of the stocking.
However, there is no disclosure as to what kind of structure is used to achieve movement of the reeds between the stacked and juxtaposed positions. If a stepper motor is used to activate intermittent rotation of the reeds, because each stroke angle of the stepper motor is small, intermittent frequency will be high. Not only is the cost increased, but the machine is likely to get damaged. Further, there is also no disclosure of a rotary drive means for the needle to proceed with the stitching of the loops.
Moreover, in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0211226, although a rotary actuator, such as a pneumatic cylinder, is used to achieve rotations of the semicrowns between stacked and juxtaposed positions, the entire structure thereof is complicated and has a large volume.